Illusions
by Bobby Busha
Summary: Hunters... That's all they are Hunters. Their job is to hunt the grim, nothing more, nothing less. But what about the city's? What about criminals? The common thief, Gangs, even the occasional criminal mastermind. With the Hunters defending the City from the outside who protects the inside?
1. Misfortune Begins

**Hello People of the internet. Okay first off let me say that I am so excited to be writing a RWBY fanfiction. I wanted RWBY to be my first Fan-Fiction but I had no idea how to start it. Now I have a decent outline so hopefully this goes well. Next up is I want you all to know that I do not have a schedule for this fanfiction as I have others that I need to catch up on, and I still try to occasionally have a life. Last up I will be posting this fanfiction in BOTH the Crossover and original section for two reasons. One reason is more than likely someone is going to complain that it should be in the crossover section the real reason however is because I am using a character from another show HOWEVER that show is irrelevant in this fanfiction as in it never happened, AND he will be the only character from said show. The show is called A Certain Magical Index and the character I am using goes by the name of Touma Kamijou. For those of you who have no Idea here's the basic information you need.**

 **Touma Kamijou- Age 18 (Sry Index fans, Just raised his age 2 years)**

 **Species- Human**

 **Appearance- Black spiky hair and usually wears an orange shirt with a throw-over black leather jacket with some blue jeans.**

 **Personality- Touma is the type of person who acts before he thinks. He can never just sit around upon seeing someone in a pinch and will go through great lengths to help or protect a person, Even his enemy's.**

 **Ability's- Touma possesses the imagine breaker the ability to negate any supernatural force magical or scientific and in this case even aura's and semblances. The MAJOR downside of the power is it makes him vulnerable to man made weapons, It also negates gods grace giving him Non Stop Bad Luck. Touma is a natural fighter though and has the will to withstand most of his opponents attacks.**

 **As for the time line this takes place after volume two, so volume three has yet to happen. LAST THING I SWEAR just because I love a certain character on RWBY I made sure to break a little someone out of I think that's about all the only thing left to say is please leave a review and I hope you enjoy it-** _ **Bobby Busha**_

Vale, a beautiful city home to human and faunus alike. People walk those streets everyday getting to their desired destination. Vale is homed to citizens with a wide variety of personality's ranging from cookie loving scythe wielders to adorkable knights. Unfortunately when the sun goes down Vale has a much darker side, and that is where our story begins.

"Alright Neo we're on the clock. We haven't been able to get any more dust for miss flame brain so you're going to have to take a dust shop in another district ." The criminal known as Roman Torchwick said to his partner Neo.

Ever since his 'Mysterious' escape from jail Roman had been laying low for a little while, but then a certain call from a girl with a fiery personality made sure to get him back to work.

The mute girl gave her Partner a look and somehow he knew what she was trying to say.

"Hey, just because I was out of the game for a couple a months doesn't mean you get to hold my hand on my grand return."

Neo rolled her eyes and look towards the map Roman had so kindly set up.

"Alright, so here's the plan, I'll take Juniors men and go to this dust shop on the Eastern side of downtown vale, I'll be taking most of the heat so you should be able to solo this small dust shop on the western side. If our intel is correct then that dust shop should only have one to three employees at the moment. They only have Dust Crystal's so make sure you have a duffel bag or something." Roman said circling the dust shop.

Neo nodded in understanding and pointed at her wrist.

"We will be leaving in about a hour so make sure you got everything."

 _ **XXXXXXX**_

"Welcome to Tom's Dust Shop how may I be of service today?" Touma Kamijou asked as two new comstmers entered the store. One of them ran straight up to Touma.

"PLEASE TELL ME YOU HAVE SOMETHING PINK THAT EXPLODES." She yelled at him.

"Ummmm?" He looked to the man standing right behind her.

"Don't mind her she had too many pancakes this morning. We just need about a pound of Crystallized explosive dust please."

Touma put on a smile.

"Sure thing that'll be Thirty Lien." Touma said handing over the Crystal to the young man.

The young man then turned his head toward the girl who was across the room balancing a Crystal on her head.

"Come on Nora or we're going to be late."

"Coming Ren." She said putting the Crystal back where she found it.

"Have a nice day." He said as he watched the girl bounce all around the man as they walked out.

"Huh They make a cute couple... I wish I could meet someone nice." He said to nobody in particular.

"Kamijou!" A voice called out to Touma. He turned around to see a Middle age man with a coat on and two set of keys in his hand. He threw one pair at Touma and he caught them with his left hand.

"I need you to do me a favor kid and lock up tonight. I got some family stuff to take care of, and Susan is still on vacation in patch so it'll be all you tonight, and If I catch you trying to close up early you're finished got me?"

Touma let out a sigh.

"Ya I get it. I'll see you tomorrow." He said as the man walked out of the store.

As soon as he was gone Touma slumped to the ground.

"Just my luck I have to close today, And here I thought I could have some time to relax." For the next hour or so there was no customers so Touma was bored out of his mind.

 _Guess I could listen to the radio until closing time_. He thought. He turned on the radio and listened to some songs before a news report came on.

 _"This just in, it appears the criminal known as Roman Torchwick has successfully robbed a dust shop down town currently the police are doing the best they can to track him down."_

As Touma was listening her heard a noise from behind him turning around he was confused. As there was a big black duffel bag laying on the table.

"What?" He said unsure of how that got their. That is until he felt a tap on his shoulder. turning around quickly Touma had discovered that he was well... At sword point from a short girl with multicolored hair and eyes.

"Oh I am so getting fired for this."


	2. Life of a Thief

"Oh I am so getting fired for this."

Neo smiled after he said those words. It means she was doing her job right. She made sure to have the end of her blade barely touching his throat. She tilted her head to the duffel bag then back to him.

"What?"

She let out a silent sigh as she repeated the movement a few more times until the idiot finally understood.

"You want me to put the crystals in the bag for you?" He asked.

She nodded with a smile.

"Of course you do... Just my luck."

 _What? I'm not gonna do it, that's a job way too below my pay grade_. She thought.

Touma began to put the dust into the bag. He was having a really bad day, then again when did he ever have a good one? He let out a sigh when he was done and was about to hand over the bag when he heard the sound of a gun cocking.

Both Neo and Touma looked towards the entrance of the store to see a single cop with a gun pointing at Neo. Probably just a street patroller.

"Freeze!" He said with a demanding voice.

Neo just looked at him and shook her head as she withdrew his sword from Touma's neck and started slowly walking towards the cop.

 _And here I thought that things were going to go smoothly._ She thought.

" I SAID FREEZE!" He said one more time. But Neo just kept on walking with a smile on her face.

The gun went off and the bullet went straight for... Nothing? She was just gone.

The officer felt a tap on his shoulder and as he went to turn around he got pushed to the ground.

Neo let out a silent sigh as she took her sword and was about to stab the man. She quickly charged her sword and was about to hit the man's chest when a dust Crystal hit her arm casing the sword to miss the man by inches.

"Hey! Short stuff, Aren't these what you came for?"

 _What did he just call me?_

Neo looked up at Touma to see that he had the duffel bag around his shoulder and another dust Crystal in his hand.

"I hope you know that there is a back door to this place." Touma said.

There was a second of complete silence before Touma booked it to the back of the small shop.

Neo just smiled and started to walk towards the back door.

 _I love it when they run._

"Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit!" Touma yelled as he ran threw an ally.

To be honest he had no idea what he was thinking. But she was going to kill that man and it just seemed like a good idea at the time. Touma looked behind him as he ran and still saw no sign of her.

 _Good but I still need to put more distance between us._ He thought to himself.

Touma took a right turn into another ally to be with met with a fence. Touma didn't think twice he threw the bag over the fence and started to climb it. He hoped over to the over side and continued to run.

 _Why did she have to rob my store, out of the places in the entire city and she choose the place I work at. Just my rotten luck._

Taking another right turn Touma saw a garbage can and an Idea came to him. He opened it and place the duffel bag under some trash and took off running yet again. After a while of running he stopped, He looked behind him and still hasn't seen any sight of the girl so he decided to rest for a minute.

Unfortunately Touma didn't get that minute as a he heard the sound of footsteps behind him. Turning around Touma saw a sword coming right at him. He barley had time to duck the blade, it wasn't over yet as a swift kick hit him dead in the face sending him to the cold hard ground.

"Okay..." He said as he lifted himself off the ground. He looked to see the same girl who robbed the store checking her nail,She had her blade put back in her parasol.

She looked at him and finally noticed that he didn't have the bag of dust with him, and boy did she looked pissed.

Touma looked behind him and had just discovered he was at a dead end.

 _Such Misfortune... Looks like I got to fight... somehow._ He thought.

He ran full speed at the girl and swung his right fist at her. She easily dodged it and elbowed him in the stomach followed by a punch to the face. Touma tried to deliver an uppercut but the girl disappeared right in front of his eyes. He then felt a kick to the back and he went face first into the hard wall.

He stumbled to the ground and tasted blood in his mouth.

 _What the hell was that? Can she... Can she teleport?_

He was answered by her disappearing again and hitting him with the back of her parasol.

"Oh come on!"

Unfortunately the relentless assault went on. Blow after blow she hit him, by then it was just obvious. She was just playing with him, and boy did it hurt. She then appeared right in front of him and once more slammed her parasol once more in his ribs.

Touma fell to the ground coughing up blood. He was then picked up by his shirts collar and he saw the girl with a twisted smile.

 _My Turn._ Touma thought.

Touma quickly grabbed her arm with his right hand and something strange happened. There was a sound of shattering glass. Normally Neo wouldn't be worried by such an act in fact it still meant he had a little fight left in him. No, what worried Neo was the fact that she couldn't feel her aura.

Aura is the extent of one's soul it's that thing that warns you if you're being watched, its a life line and just like a flipping a light switch it was gone; And that scared Neo, she was defenseless. She tried to teleport away but She couldn't.

 _That's... That's impossible_. Neo thought.

With his right hand holding Neo in place Touma clenched his left fist. Then with all of his might Touma punched Neo dead in the face but he didn't stop there he hit her one more time before she retaliated. Neo swung her Parasol at Touma's head he ducked but Neo got out his gripped and she teleported yet again.

 _Oh no Not this time!_ Touma thought.

Acting quick Touma threw his right elbow behind him and hit Neo in the stomach.

 _Got ya._

Neo fell to the ground and spit towards Touma. She then looked passed him and smiled as if she'd already won.

"Neo, dear, weren't you the one who said that I needed someone to hold my hand... Oh you have got to love the irony." A voice said.

Neo then teleported one more time and when Touma turned around he saw a new face.

"And who do I get the pleasure of knowing as the man who actually hurt my partner" Roman Torchwick said with the duffel bag bag on his shoulder and his cane pointed right towards Touma.

"Ohhhh crap-baskets."

 _ **XXXXXXX**_

 **Okay now that this story has an actual introduction I can get back to Rosario Vampire... But in all seriousness this is gonna be so much fun to write. Touma at Neo and Torchwick's feet what's going to happen next? Oh and Touma seemed to be a lot less into talking about things, well new world, new Touma... Kinda. With Touma there's not really that much character development so I had to improvise some. Anyway tell me what you think of it so far, any review would be much appreciative. As always thank you for you're time and I look forward to next time.-Bobby Busha**


	3. Hunters

**ANNOUNCEMENT, Hello viewers, I bet you're wondering why the hell hadn't I updated Rosario Vampire or Fairy tail's Imagine Breaker in a while and instead work on this, Well here's the reason people. Three weeks ago some friends and I started working on something BIG. Really big and outside of school and my social life, It consumed most of my time but it was worth it, and i'm happy to be able to finally announce it. First off let me say Sorry Index fans it has nothing to do with Index. No it deals with RWBY, Hence why I've been focusing on this fanfiction a lot more then others. Anyway, Laddies and Gents I give you...**

 _ **RWBY Abridged.**_

 **Yes you read that right! We are making this and it will be SENSATIONAL. Just to give you some insight we are abridging the trailers so you can meet their new... Personality's. I will make an update and be sure to tell you guys when its uploaded to YouTube. So in Honor of this announcement I give give you this chapter-Bobby Busha**

Touma didn't know what to expect. But he should have known as soon as things looked like they were going his way something bad was going to happen. Such as getting held up by...Cane Point? Why is everything on this god forsaken planet also a gun!

"How did you find the bag?" Touma kamijou asked the criminal Known as Roman Torchwick.

"Well It was simple really, I saw you put it in the dumpster." he said.

Neo Looked at her partner with a glare and he just shrugged.

"What can I say, I wanted to see what the kid would do."

She gave a small pout as her aura finally healed all the wounds giving to her by Touma.

"What a second... I know you. You're the Torchwick guy." Touma said in realization.

Roman gave a little bow.

"Always a pleasure to meet a fan."

"Fan! You should be the one paying for my car in the shop!" Touma yelled as he pointed at him.

"Thanks to you're little robot stunt a month ago, one of those huntsmen or whatever, drove me off the road with that bike. Do you have any idea how much money it takes to not only pay for my hospital bill, But my car bill." Touma ranted.

"Uhh..." Roman look at Neo and she just gave a shrug.

"Because of you I have to pay three thousand lien or I don't get to even look at my car. Not only that but now I'm probably fired from my job and rents due in a week. So thank you SOO much." Touma finished.

"Well that was... interesting, but as much as I love being the center of attention, I believe its time to go. Oh and one more thing." Roman said as he pointed his cane at Touma once more.

"I really can't have anyone know of my last whereabouts so I'm gonna need you to do me a favor and drop dead." He said as he fired his cane at him.

Time stood still for Touma as he watched Roman fire his gun. This was it he was going to die, by bullet wound no less. Really he would have figured it would have been something a little more explosive. Hell he would have even guessed the white fang with that little misunderstanding a year ago.

All of a sudden someone appeared right in front of Touma and pushed him out of the way. Unfortunately, He was pushed straight into the ground and hit his head. Hard. When he looked back up all he could see was... A scythe? Did he hit his head too hard? Everything was going dark. He was losing consciousness.

"Such...Misfortune."

Everything was almost completely dark but then he heard something a scream. A scream of someone who was in need of help. In his condition he knew he would be of no use but he didn't care one bit. He would throw his own body at them if he had too. He opened his eyes to see Neo right behind a girl, and Torchwick with his cane pointing right in her face.

Slowly but surely Touma got up from off the ground. He could see the surprise in their eyes. He glared back in determination.

"You Just don't know when to give up kid. Neo hold Red here while I go finish him." Roman Torchwick said as he walked towards Touma. Touma suddenly sprinted right at Roman.

"Really Kid." Roman said as he pointed his cane right at him. But what Touma did next surprised Roman. With all of his might Touma threw something. He threw a rock, It it flew right past Roman. He smiled.

"Better luck next time kid."

"Heh... Luck has nothing to so with it... I wasn't... aiming at you." Touma said.

Turning around Roman saw that Red was gone and Neo was looking a tad... Embarrassed.

"Why you little..." Turning around again and he saw Red standing right beside Touma. He growled in frustration.

"RUBY." a voice yelled out and it didn't sound like they were far.

"Tch... Well kids it looks like you get to live another day, Neo If you would I believe we overstayed our welcome." She nodded and in a blink of an eye they were both gone.

Unfortunately for Touma that was about all he could take for now. Everything went dark as he slipped into unconsciousness.

"Ruby!" The same voice from earlier called out. The young huntress turned to see a white haired girl. come running up to her.

"There you are you dolt! We have been looking for you for the past half an hour. Do you have any Idea How..." She finally noticed the unconsciousness teenager.

"Weiss." Ruby slowly said.

"We need to get him to a hospital... Now.

When he regained his consciousness Touma felt like shit. From the looks of it he was in a hospital room and he quickly discovered that he was not the only one in the room.

"Oh! He's awake. Quick someone go get the headmaster." a Nurse shouted.

"W-what happened." He asked a nurse.

"You were in a fight, while I am shocked on you holding you're own for so long, I sorry to say that you are the biggest idiot ever.

"Uhhh."

"Kid just what did you think you were going to accomplish? You fought Roman Torchwick without a weapon or an aura. Because of you're actions you have been out cold with a concussion for two solid days."

"Now, Now. Rebecca I'm sure he had his reasons." A voice came into the room.

Looking over Touma saw an old man well dressed in a suit with a scarf. He also had a mug in his hand.

"Ozpin." She greeted.

"Rebecca if you would I would love the chance to talk with our guest... alone."

She took a quick look a Touma before she took her leave.

"Hello, Mr. Kamijou." He greeted.

"Uh... Hi" Touma said with an awkward wave.

"Tell me, Do you know where you are?" he asked.

"Um a hospital?"

"No, you are at my Academy's Medical facility. Allow me to be the first to welcome you to Beacon Academy. I am the headmaster at this fine school, You call call me Ozpin." He said.

"Beacon? As in the school for hunters?" Touma asked.

Ozpin gave a nod.

Touma let out a sigh.

"Okay... Why am I here." He asked.

"Luck as it turns out. You see Mr. Kamijou, you helped one of my students that night. When they brought you to a hospital you were to be taken care of. Unfortunately you've made some... Interesting enemy's and made yourself a target. So I had them bring you here to make sure you have a peaceful recovery." Ozpin explained.

"I'm sorry but who's after me."

"That is what we are trying to figure out, during you're short stay at Vale hospital, someone tried to take you're life. Lucky for you, the huntress who you saved was there to return the favor."

"The red head with the giant scythe." Touma concluded.

"Yes, In fact she would be happy to hear you're awake. In the meantime I'm sorry to say as of right now you are under protective custody."

Touma's eyes widened at the statement, as he shot up out of bed.

"WHAT! Come on, I can't be in protective custody I have bills to pay." Touma said pleadingly.

"I'm sorry but my hands are tied, It seems you have angered some very powerful people. This is you're life were talking about here, not some house payment."

"But what about my job, my car its in the shop and you don't understand I need that car its very...sentimental."

Ozpin smiled at the young boy.

"Fear not, we can have you're things brought over here, even you're car. You can store it Beacon's garage. As for the job you can always get a new one, I'm sure we can fine something for you to do at you're stay here."

Touma stayed silent for a minute, before finally he let out the longest sigh ever.

"Fine, I guess I'll stay. But I swear if I even come face to face with a Grimm I'm suing you."

"Excellent, , while you are under protective custody and if you leave the academy you have no choice but to have handlers to watch over you. Now I must warn you with students coming in from all over the place we are short on rooms, with that said until we can get a room for you you'll have no choise but to share a room with you're handlers."

"Okay... Who are they." He asked.

"I have personally picked them out, they are quite capable, While I have yet to see them in action from what I've read they'll do just fine. After all they are from Haven."

 _Haven huh... I wonder if their nice._

 _ **XXXXXXX**_

"I can't believe this! Everything was going according to plan! Then Ozpin had to make _us_ babysitters." A voice yelled out with venom.

"Now, now Mercury, just because we have an obstacle in our way doesn't mean we can't get around out. After all in the grand scheme of things he's just another pawn." A seductive voice rang out.


End file.
